


Loneliness Loves Company

by MiHnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t think it was right, but he couldn’t care less. It just felt too good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP intoxicated 2011 based off a prompt.

It was his fourth glass of Firewhisky and Ron still seemed to feel everything. He felt the bone crushing disappointment that coursed through his veins, he felt the tiredness hidden in his limbs and he felt the guilt weighing heavily in his chest. No one had a right to feel the way he was currently feeling and yearning whole-heartedly to forget everything bad that had ever happened to him, he gestured to the bartender for another glass of Firewhisky which he drank easily enough with one quick gulp. Wincing at the familiar taste of alcohol as it went down his throat, he gestured for another. 

He had no doubt that his sister and her husband were probably looking for him, but he had no intention of seeing their sympathetic faces as they eyed him in worry, allowing their perfect marriage to be rubbed in his face. Everyone he knew was part of a marriage that worked. But not him. 

Propping his head on his upturned palm, Ron finally had the courage to ask the bartender for a bottle of Ogden's finest. The bartender eyed him warily even as he pulled out a bottle from the back and set it before him. Paying the man, Ron picked up the bottle and stood up from the stool he had been sitting on for the past hour, intending on spending the night he had signed his divorce papers drowning in the only potion that could possibly make him feel better. 

He was on his way out when he bumped into someone. "Sorry," he muttered, straightening himself as best as he could as he squinted at the woman he had nearly knocked over. The woman looked vaguely familiar, although the moment she pursed her lips and glared at him, he recognised her instantly. He had seen her drinking alone when he had entered the Leaky Cauldron; although, her choice of drinks seemed much more refined than his own. "Parkinson." 

"Weasley," she snapped. "Why can't you watch where you're going?"

Ron felt a tiny spark light the rage he had felt all night. Later, he wouldn't be proud of what he did, but at that moment, while he was still lightly buzzed, he didn't bloody care. Placing his hand on her shoulder he easily pushed her to the side, causing her to stumble in an undignified manner and nearly fall over. Ron didn't wait for the string of curses that would obviously come spouting out of her mouth. He simply shoved his way out of the Leaky Cauldron until he was standing alone outside, rejoicing in the lack of noise that permeated across the narrow alley. The sudden cold caused a shiver to course down his spine which he easily remedied by opening the cap of the bottle of Firewhisky and taking a deep gulp. Once he closed the cap of what he was convinced was his new best friend, he stumbled, causing his precious bottle of Firewhisky to fall down and shatter. Turning around, he glared at the woman who had the gnads to push him. 

"What gives?"

"What _gives_?" Parkinson screeched. She strode forward and poked him right in the chest. "I'll tell you what _gives_ , Ron Weasley. I've had potentially the worst day in my _life_." She shoved his chest, causing him to take a step back. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to lose _everything_?" She shoved him again. "Do you have any idea of what it feels like to hear people say how _useless_ you are?" She shoved him once again, only this time, he didn't budge. He might have been bordering on pissed, but he was still taller than her and able to push back. Her eyes narrowed as she sneered up at him, her face flushed and her gaze filled with fury. "I let too many people walk all over me today. I'm not going to let _you_." 

Her final shove was hard and before he knew it, she began to beat him, her tiny fists hitting his chest hard as she took all of her frustrations out on him. "Bloody hell," Ron found himself swearing under his breath as he tried to fight her off. He tried defending himself for a bit before he tried to grab her wrists. But once he did that, she started kicking him, giving him no choice but to slam her up against the wall and yell at her to bloody 'Stop it'. 

Pansy simply stared at him, her chest rising and falling fast against his and her breath warm against his chin. Ron felt his eyes widen when she shifted her hips slightly and suddenly all his attention had gone south. She must have known what she was doing because she did it again, practically grinding her hips against his while her lips parted in invitation. 

Ron was bloody sure it was the Firewhisky, but the realisation didn't stop his body from responding nor did it stop him from swearing a few colourful phrases under his breath before his mouth attacked hers. Parkinson opened up immediately, a moan tearing from her throat while her tongue met his in wild abandon. She tasted sweet, just like the type of wizarding drink that birds preferred to Firewhisky. The taste was intoxicating and all Ron wanted to do was to drink her in. He let go of her wrists so he could place his hands on her hips, a thrill sparking up his spine when she enveloped him with her arms, one hand burying itself in his hair while the other went under layers of clothing to reach his bare stomach, her fingers tracing a burning trail around his waist to scratch his lower back. He effortlessly attacked the sensitive skin below her ear while he palmed her tits and gladly welcomed her leg as she hooked her knee around his hips. It was pure want, pure need and pure lust. It felt like seconds later when her fingers fumbled with his robes, her hand reaching in to encircle his cock. When she pulled him out, he was hard and throbbing in the cool air. With a bit more fumbling on his end, he managed to push aside layer after layer of what she was wearing, his fingers biting into her hips when she easily led him towards her. He pushed into her with a grunt, feeling a pussy so wet and inviting that he couldn't help but swear just before he bit her earlobe gently. Her back arched as she pushed down to meet him, her breath warm against his neck.

They didn't start slow. From the moment he was buried in her, he moved fast, a hand tightening around her thigh while the other squeezed her tits. "Fuck," he couldn't help but breathe out, his mind thinking of how bloody brilliant this was and how much he had needed this. She met him thrust for thrust enthusiastically while her fingers pulled the hair at the nape of his neck almost painfully. He didn't care that they were outside in the alley near the Leaky Cauldron or that at any given moment someone could easily come outside and see the two of them. He also didn't care that the person he was shagging right up against a wall wasn't a person he ever liked or that he was pounding into her fast and hard barely hours after his divorce was finalized. He just didn't bloody care. Instead, he fucked her quickly, trying his best to forget that the only other person he had ever been with this way had been his wife. And when he felt the knot at the bottom of his belly clench so tight and knew that he was about to come, he sped his actions, earning a sudden shudder from her while she experienced her bliss only seconds before he experienced his. Breathing hard, he slumped against her for a moment before reality reared its ugly head though his fuzzy brain. He pulled himself out of her, suddenly feeling too ashamed to speak. The light buzz he had been suffering through had started to disappear almost instantly.

 _This was wrong. This was so wrong_.

When Ron raised his head, he was surprised to see Parkinson licking her lips as she kept her arms around him. "Take me home with you." 

The order, spoken softly and huskily, sent a shiver down his spine. The rational part of his brain didn’t think he should. In fact, it sounded a lot like Hermione as it chastised him for considering her offer. On the other hand, he wanted to stifle that voice in his head, and he could bloody well ensure that he enjoyed himself while doing it. All Ron could do was nod before he disentangled himself from her. They zipped and buttoned and straightened their robes in silence before Ron took her hand in his and went back into the Leaky Cauldron. The Floo was a safer way to travel than Apparating after the amount he had been drinking. 

He knew that this was probably not the best idea he had ever had. But the only coherent thought he could think of was how much he wanted to throw her down on his bed and fuck her until she cried out his name.


End file.
